Let's Go Home, Please?
by sieg2013
Summary: Sumeragi, Philia, dan Satoru log in. Pertandingan selanjutnya antara Philia melawan Sumeragi. namun, waktu telah berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula adalah menemukan Primieval Weapon. Untuk mendapatkan benda tersebut, harus berhadapan dengan Kilik. Mampukah mereka mengatasi permasalahan yang cukup rumit?


Let's Go Home, please

Tokoh:

· Kirigaya Satoru

· Sumeragi

· Philia (Kotone)

· Kilik

· Algol

Genre: General, Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) &amp; Namco (Soul Calibur)

Hari yang menjengkelkan bagi Philia. Bayangkan, turnamen ALO saja, dia harus menghadapi musuh terkuat dan pernah mengatasi pedang Demonic Sword Gram milik Eugene, Sumeragi. Bayangkan, pedangnya mirip seperti pedang samurai. Bedanya, pedangnya cukup panjang berwarna biru, mengenakan ras undine. Selain itu, dia berambut biru, mengenakan gauntlet besi di sebelah kiri. Gagang bagian tengah berbentuk seperti burung elang warna emas. Dia terlihat seperti samurai ala undine. Walau begitu, Philia tidak akan membiarkan dia menang begitu saja. Ada rumor mengatakan, bahwa Sumeragi memegang de facto guild Shamrock setelah Seven.

Philia yang mengenakan ras spriggan, berambut hitam, bermata biru, dan mengenakan seragam warna biru berdasarkan pakaian yang dikenakan saat berada di SAO. Selain itu, dia mengenakan dual dagger, yang diberi nama sama persis dengan game terdahulu, Sword Breaker.

"Andai saja aku melawan Kirito maupun Asuna. Pastinya, aku akan bersiap-siap mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya. Namun ini, aku harus mengalahkan Sumeragi terlebih dahulu." Kata Philia menghela napas berat

Sebenarnya Philia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang jadi pusat perhatian hanyalah dua pria. Sumeragi, dan Satoru. Berbeda dengan Sumeragi, Satoru cenderung tertutup. Menurut rumor, dia pernah mengalahkan boss monster level 20 sendirian, tanpa back up. Banyak yang tidak percaya dengan rumor tersebut. Apalagi, dia master original skill yang pernah dimiliki oleh Yuuki, Mother Rosario. Ada rahasia yang belum dia ketahui mengenai Satoru. Tetapi apa? Dia tidak paham dengan jalan pikirannya. Karena itulah, banyak orang menjulukinya sebagai 'Takenaka Hanbei' nya ALO.

Avatar Spriggan yang nama aslinya Kotone ini bertemu dengan Satoru, yang sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tidak tahu siapa yang bicara bersamanya, baik melalui telepati maupun mail. Selesai menghubunginya, Philia menghampiri Satoru sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sontak, Satoru terkejut dengan kedatangan Philia.

"Permisi…kau pasti…Satoru ya?" Tanya Philia

"Iya itu benar. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Satoru bingung.

"Aku Philia. Avatar yang mengalahkan Svarz, sang legenda ras Slyph, dan kau waktu itu melihat pertandingan kami. Ingat, bukan?" Tanya Philia.

Apa yang diomongin Philia memang benar. Dia mengalahkan Svarz dengan susah payah. Bahkan, dia menganggap turnamen ALO sebagai ajang untuk pelatihan diri baginya. Bahkan, dia berharap melawan 2 orang sekaligus, yaitu Kirito dan Asuna. Hanya saja, Philia berubah haluan, yaitu ingin mengalahkan master Original Skill, Mother Rosario.

"Tidak ingat. Yang aku ingat hanyalah seorang legenda yang dikalahkan secara susah payah oleh gadis spriggan sepertimu," kata Satoru menengok ke atas.

Arrggghhhh…menyebalkan Satoru. Mentang-mentang dia kuat, terus meledeknya. Ingat saja, kata Philia, bahwa aku pasti mengalahkan orang sombong itu. Dan dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia memang paling kuat sedunia.

Apa istimewanya sich Satoru? Kata Philia. Dia hanya mengenakan jubah hitam spriggan, ditutupi pakaian robe sampai pangkal kaki. Mirip seperti pendeta atau pertapa pada zaman Renaissance pada abad 14 sampai 17.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Satoru polos.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Philia tersenyum paksa.

Kemudian, ada pengumuman pertandingan selanjutnya dari Female Game Master.

_"__Pertandingan selanjutnya, antara Sumeragi melawan Philia. Silakan memasuki Coloseum II. Dimohon untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sebelum pertandingan dimulai." _Suara Female Game Master telah menggema di seluruh penjuru ALO.

Akhirnya, para player ALO bergegas ke Colloseum untuk melihat pertandingan antara Sumeragi melawan Philia. Pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para player. Pemecah Demonic Sword Gram melawan Sword Breaker.

Philia deg-deg an karena dia berhadapan dengan salah satu member Shamrock, guild terkuat di ALO. Dia menghela napas, dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Nervous bisa membunuh dalam suatu event maupun pertandingan. Jika tidak diatasi, bisa berujung pada kekalahan. Karena itulah, dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan semua musuh-musuhnya.

Kondisi Coloseum sebenarnya bagus, dan ada 3 Colloseum. Colloseum I untuk ras tertentu. Arenanya berbentuk kubus yang dipasang kawat besi sihir, supaya player tidak kabur. Sementara Colloseum II diperuntukkan bagi event antar ras yang masih kategori amateur sampai professional. Arenanya cukup luas, tetapi luasnya hanya separuh lingkaran arena. Sementara Colloseum III diperuntukkan para player yang sudah melegenda, dan luasnya mirip seperti Colloseum Rome. Bisa dibilang, mirip seperti olimpiade di Amerika Serikat. Hanya saja, tidak ada lintasan lari, dan banyak sekali monster yang dikurung di sana. karena itulah, Colloseum ini disebut arena Hall of Fame.

Philia berhadapan dengan Sumeragi, yang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang duluan. Tetapi, dia berkata, "Sudah siap untuk kalah?"

"Kalah? Itu tidak ada di kamusku!" tantang Philia tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, gadis kecil," kata Sumeragi, dan melakukan posisi menyerang. Tangan kanan nya menggenggam pedangnya.

Para penonton bersorak sorai meneriakkan nama 'Sumeragi', 'Sumeragi-sama', dan 'Kyaaaaaa, Sumeragi ganteng sekali!'. Biasanya, para gadis elf atau Slyph yang fans terhadapnya. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang mendukung Philia menjadi pemenang. Hal itu tidak membuatnya down. Justru dia menjadi kuda hitam sekaligus memberikan tekanan bagi Sumeragi.

**Pertarungan dimulai…**

~o0o~

Waktu berhenti begitu saja. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mengapa tidak ada aktivitas sama sekali. Semua terdiam, kecuali ketiga avatar.

"Kenapa…kenapa waktu berhenti?" Tanya Philia.

Saat itulah, Satoru bangkit dari tempat duduk, dengan reaksi panic dan frustasi. Sementara Sumeragi hanya menoleh para penonton yang terlihat mematung. Mengapa hanya bertiga saja yang waktunya tidak berhenti? Apa yang terjadi? Pikir Sumeragi

"Tidak mungkin….Primieval Weapon menghilang," kata Satoru terkejut, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu…Primieval Weapon. Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?!" tantang Sumeragi.

Reaksi Satoru berubah, dari panic menjadi serius. Lalu, dia melompat menuju arena nya. Dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan Sumeragi membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Namaku Satoru. Aku di sini memperhatikan sebuah sinyal senjata, berupa Primieval Weapon." Kata Satoru.

Primieval Weapon itu sebenarnya milik Kilik. Dia sering menggunakan Kali-Yuga untuk menyegel dirinya dari Soul Edge milik Nightmare. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengorbankan dirinya. Sehingga, harga yang harus dibayar adalah kehilangan mantan kekasihnya, Xianghua. Padahal, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Namun, Kilik tidak ingin dia terlibat lebih jauh. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk berpisah. Berat memang, tetapi itulah konsekuensinya yang dia ambil. Primieval Weapon itu sendiri terbuat dari pohon ek yang sangat langka. Konon, batangnya bisa tumbuh kembali, jika sari-sarinya atau akar disimpan pada musim semi. Selain itu, fungsi Pohon ek bisa merubah wujud apa yang diinginkan oleh pengguna. Salah satunya adalah senjata milik Kilik. Dia memilih tongkat daripada pedang. Kekuatannya bisa melampaui senjata sebelumnya. Tetapi, kerugiannya adalah nyawanya. Jika tongkat tersebut jatuh ke tangan yang salah atau patah, nyawa bisa melayang. Karena itulah, pohon ek sangat langka sekaligus berbahaya bagi umat manusia.

"Primieval Weapon itu berasal dari pohon ek, dan kayunya itu berwarna coklat kehitaman. Bisa dibilang, mirip seperti kayu yang dibakar." Kata Satoru.

"Tunggu…bukannya senjata itu sudah hilang ratusan abad yang lalu? Mengapa kau masih memikirkan benda itu? Dan mengapa waktu berhenti?" Tanya Sumeragi.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga rupanya? Primieval Weapon itu sebenarnya alat untuk penggerak waktu. Jika benda itu hilang atau dicuri, berarti otomatis waktu berhenti untuk selamanya." Kata Satoru mengutak atik windowsnya.

Philia bingung dengan perkataan Satoru. Apalagi dengan Sumeragi. Mereka saling menatap, dan hanya bisa berkata, "Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Bagaimana dia mengetahui suatu benda yang dinilai tidak penting?"

Satoru sebenarnya paham perasaaan mereka berdua. Hanya saja, sulit dijelaskan jika tidak ditemukan benda tersebut. Dia terus membuka windowsnya, dan mencoba menghacknya. Akhirnya, dia berhasil membuka paksa sebuah windows tersembunyi. Nama windows tersebut….Past.

"Sebaiknya, kalian berdua ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Aku akan menjelaskannya begitu kita sudah sampai di sana. Aku janji." Kata Satoru.

Philia maupun Sumeragi tidak punya pilihan. Akhirnya, mereka berdua ikut dengan Satoru dengan catatan, meminta penjelasan dari Satoru mengenai kondisi sekarang ini. Satoru menekan tombol Past, dan tiba-tiba Portal berbentuk angin topang horizontal muncul. Satoru langsung bergegas ke dalam, sementara Philia dan Sumeragi mengikutinya.

Portal tersebut tutup dengan sendirinya.

Kembali ke masa lalu. Tahun 1591.

~o0o~

Seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis, dan meronta minta perhatian kasih sayang kepada ibunya. Memang, wajah ibunya pucat pasi sehabis melahirkan seorang putra yang gagah, dan lucu. Dia ingin menggendongnya, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ibu itu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mendengarkan doanya, yaitu anaknya diberi kesehatan dan kekuatan untuk mengarungi kehidupan.

"Aku beri nama dia, Xiba." Kata ibu tersenyum tipis dan menggendongnya.

**Xiba**

Ternyata Kilik memiliki seorang putra. Bagi Philia, nama Kilik terdengar asing, dan juga gemas melihat anaknya yang baru lahir. Sumeragi sendiri menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan hanya bisa berkata, "Wanita." Namun, Satoru menduga pasti akan ke masa lalu, dan kondisi yang serba 'aneh'.

Satoru ingat, dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh Konno Yuuki saat itu, dan ditempatkan pada zaman Medieval yang berujung terhindar dari siksaan Templar. Baginya, dia menyasar bersama Philia dan Sumeragi itu merupakan suatu keputusan yang tepat. Jika tidak, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan kondisi tersebut.

"Xiba? Nama yang aneh," kata Sumeragi tertawa kecil.

"Jangan gitu. Itu nama yang bagus. Lagipula, kita juga tidak tahu di mana—"

"Di China. Kita berada di China sekarang ini. Ayo kalian berdua, ikuti aku, dan kita akan jalan-jalan." Kata Satoru tersenyum pergi duluan.

Sumeragi dan Philia saling menatap, langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Selain jalan-jalan, Satoru menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

~o0o~

**Jam 09.57 sebelum bertemu dengan Philia**.

"Satoru, kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria bernada penasaran.

"Aku di ALO. Memangnya ada apa, Koichirou?" Tanya Satoru balik.

"Sebenarnya…ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Mengenai…Primieval Weapon." Kata Koichirou terdengar sedih.

"Primieval Weapon? Bukannya senjata itu tidak eksis lagi?" kata Satoru.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Tetapi, benda itu telah dimiliki oleh seorang pendekar yang dulunya menggunakan senjata bernama Kali-Yuga. Konon, tongkat itu diberikan kepada anak laki-lakinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya." Kata Koichirou bingung.

"Lantas, mengapa kau memberitahuku soal ini? Aku tidak paham apapun soal benda mistik." Kata Satoru.

"Sebenarnya…itu berkaitan dengan pencarian Templar selama ini. The Tigers yang disokong penuh oleh Templar berusaha mencari benda tersebut sampai ketemu. Bahkan, mereka berusaha mencari cara dengan melakukan kerja paksa, merayu para petani, dan lain-lain. Ini hasil video yang ditemukan oleh salah satu sumber kita," kata Koichirou menunjukkan video berdurasi 3 menit kepada Satoru.

Terlihat sekali banyak adegan-adegan yang sangat keji, dan tidak pantas dilakukan oleh orang China. Dimulai dari adegan pemenggalan kepala oleh algojo terhadap para petani, melakukan kerja paksa, dan melakukan negosiasi yang berujung penjualan anak perempuan kepada majikannya. Tidak hanya itu, ada sebuah dokumen yang berisi "_Perjanjian lama China_" muncul kembali. Isinya benar-benar merugikan pihak petani, hingga berujung unjuk rasa. Para petani menuntut The Tigers mengembalikan hak tanahnya, dan mensejahterakan keluarganya. Namun, responnya didengar oleh pihak Templar. Mereka memutuskan untuk membantai, dan membakar tanah yang bukan miliknya.

Perjanjian Lama China berisi:

· Setiap tanah yang dibeli harus melewati prosedur yang ketat, dan keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat

· Tanah yang dihasilkan itu harus kopi, dan opium.

· Jika tidak ditanami sesuai tertera di atas, maka akan ada surat peringatan. Dimulai surat teguran, lisan, hingga pencabutan hak tanah

· Pembayaran maksimal akhir bulan

· Jika tidak melunasinya, maka harus menjual asset yang berharga kepada penyewa tanah.

Tentu saja, itu merugikan pihak petani. Bahkan, Templar melanggar sendiri Perjanjian Lama China. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, masyarakat enggan membayar penuh kepada Penyewa, dan lebih memilih mati daripada rugi secara terus menerus.

Satoru melihat video ini seakan meluapkan kebencian yang mendalam terhadap Templar. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan cara keji, dan merugikan rakyat kecil. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, sambil berkata, "Temukan benda itu, Koichirou. Aku akan mempelajari Primieval Weapon."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong, bukan?" Tanya Koichirou.

Satoru mengangguk tegas. Sudah saatnya, dia menghentikan ambisi Templar yang keji. Kemudian, dia mendownload semua e-book yang berkaitan dengan sejarah gelap Negara China dari sumber terpercaya. Dia mengirim pesan kepada Koichirou dengan berisi, "Hati-hati dengan Sosis itu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa terbunuh," kemudian, Satoru terkejut setengah mati saat ditepuk pundaknya oleh Philia.

Begitulah cerita yang dijelaskan oleh Satoru kepada Philia dan Sumeragi. Lantas, mengapa Satoru panic saat waktu berhenti? Ternyata, benda itu telah ditemukan terlalu dini, dan lebih kagetnya lagi, Primieval Weapon ditemukan di China pada abad 16. Hal inilah yang mendasari untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Primieval Weapon sebelum jatuh ke tangan yang salah, yaitu pihak Templar.

"Begitu iya? Terdengar mengerikan bagiku," kata Sumeragi berpikir.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Satoru-san?" Tanya Philia.

"Kita cari benda tersebut, dan semoga tidak jatuh ke Templar." Kata Satoru berharap sambil menatap langit.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi…" kata-kata Philia tidak diteruskan. Dia paham maksud reaksi Satoru.

Umat manusia akan musnah…

~o0o~

Philia, Sumeragi, dan Satoru berjalan kaki untuk mencari benda yang bernama Primieval Weapon. Memang melelahkan, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali jika ingin mengembalikan waktu. Toh sama saja kondisinya, yaitu waktu dan para penduduk berhenti total. Mereka mirip seperti patung yang sehabis dipahat oleh para pemahat. Mereka tidak sadar kalau waktu telah berhenti begitu saja.

"Kenapa di China juga berhenti? Bukannya tadi ke sana masih bisa bergerak?" Tanya Sumeragi.

"Mungkin kita hanya bisa melihat sekilas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terdengar aneh menurutku, tetapi kita hanya bisa melihat sebuah cuplikan semata." Kata Philia menjelaskan kepada Sumeragi.

"Terus mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Sumeragi.

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya mengandalkan feelingku semata." Kata Philia kesal karena terus menerus ditanya.

"Hoo…yakin? Tetapi aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya kepadamu, Philia." Kata Sumeragi bernada serius.

Sebenarnya kesal jika terus menerus ditanya oleh Sumeragi. Namun, dia berusaha bersikap sabar. Lalu, dia menengok Satoru yang sedang mengutak-atik gadgetnya. Dia menghampirinya, dan berkata, "Sedang apa kau, Satoru-san?"

"Ohh, Philia rupanya. Aku sedang melacak keberadaan Primieval Weapon dengan menggunakan radar. Walau…sinyalnya tidak terlalu bagus." Kata Satoru memutar-mutar sinyalnya hingga terlihat jelas point yang dituju.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Philia.

Lalu, muncul seorang pria mengenakan baju ksatria yang berwarna emas, celana panjanga warna biru muda, mengenakan helmet berbentuk elang, hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan membawa tongkat yang sangat mirip yang dicari oleh Satoru. Primieval Weapon. Bentuknya masih mulus, tidak ada goresan, dan hampir menyerupai pohon ek yang langka.

"Kau…kau pasti Kilik, kan?" Tanya Satoru.

Kilik hanya terdiam. Lalu, dia menodongkan tongkatnya ke arah Satoru. Sontak, Philia maupun Sumeragi menodongkan senjata mereka ke samping kiri dan kanannya. Mereka waspada sekaligus bertanya kepada Satoru.

"Apa dia yang sedang kau cari, Satoru?" Tanya Sumeragi.

"Iya. Dia orang yang kita cari." Kata Satoru mimic serius.

"Kalau begitu, kita minta dia serahkan Primieval Weapon. Lalu, kita simpan untuk menggerakkan waktu pada masa kita." Saran Sumeragi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lainnya?" Tanya Philia.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini semua, dan bertarung melawanmu," kata Sumeragi enteng menjawabnya.

Namun, Satoru berpikir berbeda. Dia menepis tongkat tersebut dan memukul dengan teknik Fa Jin ke Kilik. Philia maupun Sumeragi terkejut dengan sikap Satoru. Baru kali ini, dia menyerang orang tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Jika tongkat itu patah, kita tidak bisa—"

Kata-kata tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh Satoru. Dia langsung menyerang Kilik dengan menyerang sisi tongkatnya. Dia terus memukul tongkatnya dari setiap sisi yang berbeda sambil menendang tepakan sayap kiri bawah. Kilik menangkis serangan Satoru, dan menusuknya. Namun, berhasil dihindari dengan menunduk sembari memukul dengan gerakan cepat. Kilik melakukan lompatan roll belakang.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menghindari seranganku dengan mudah," kata Satoru serius.

"Kau tidak ada tandingannya denganku, manusia." Kata Kilik datar.

"Kau juga manusia, Kilik. Sudah saatnya kau harus pensiun. Atau kau lupa dengan Edge Master?" kata Satoru.

Darimana Satoru mengetahui soal ini? Ternyata, diam-diam mempelajari Soul Calibur di e-book miliknya. Saat itu, dia mendownload yang dipunya oleh Koichirou, dan membacanya dengan cepat. Meski begitu, Satoru mengambil intisarinya, dan memahaminya.

"Kau lancang berbicara Master kepadaku! Kau tahu apa tentang Masterku?" geram Kilik.

"Masih membantah rupanya? Aku memang tidak paham kode etik Edge Master. Tetapi, sudah saatnya kau kembali kehidupan normalmu. Apa kau puas hanya menjaga Primieval Weapon semata?!" kata Satoru tegas.

Kilik tidak terima pernyataan Satoru. Reaksinya marah, dan terus menusuk berkali-kali, hingga Satoru terjepit. Namun, serangannya mudah dipatahkan, melakukan tendangan salto, tepat mengenai kepala Kilik. Semestinya, pendekar tersebut bisa menang melawan Satoru. Tetapi, mengapa dia mudah sekali lengah? Ini bukan Kilik seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Kilik menjadi lemah begini? Apa jangan-jangan…" Philia akhirnya memahami makna di balik pernyataan Satoru yang sebenarnya.

Tidak ada goresan sama sekali senjata Primieval Weapon milik Kilik. Mestinya, dia bisa mengalahkan Satoru dengan mudah. Kuncinya hanya satu, menyegel saraf yang berada di Primieval Weapon. Itulah kelemahan keduanya pohon ek. Tanpa disadari, Satoru mengamati energi yang ada di tubuhnya maupun senjata, dan ternyata ditemukan semacam titik kelemahannya. Jadinya, tubuh Kilik menjadi lemah.

"Begitu iya. Aku paham sekarang. Satoru sengaja membiarkan serangan Kilik, dan mencari titik kelemahan Primieval Weapon." Kata Sumeragi memahami sembari mengamati serangan yang dilancarkan Satoru kepada Kilik.

"Itulah mengapa…dia dijuluki 'Takenaka Hanbei' nya ALO." Kata Sumeragi mempertegas julukannya tersebut.

Hanya segelintir orang yang memahami julukan dan alasannya. Para player mengira Satoru adalah player yang ngecheat. Padahal, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar oleh Philia. Dia mempelajari ilmu yang berkaitan dengan strategi perang, ilmu seni bela diri, filosofi, dan lain-lain.

"Menyerah, Kilik? Apa kau masih belum memahami arti hidup?" Tanya Satoru tersenyum tipis.

"Belum! Kali ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Satoru!" teriak Kilik.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Philia menyerang secara horizontal, dan membuat Kilik menahan serangannya secara tiba-tiba. Sumeragi tidak mau kalah. Dia menyerang sambil mengeluarkan teknik do kepadanya. Pendekar tersebut melakukan evasion atau menghindar sambil melakukan separuh khayangan supaya tidak mengenai pedang milik Sumeragi. Satoru sedikit terkejut serangan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa, Kilik? Kenapa kau lari dari tanggung jawab?!" teriak Philia.

"Eh?" Tanya Sumeragi bingung.

"Sumeragi-san, Satoru-san, Kilik ini memiliki seorang putra. Namanya Xiba." Kata Philia menyimpulkan.

Betapa terkejutnya Satoru maupun Sumeragi. Pasalnya, cowok kesulitan menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa ada bukti. Beda dengan cewek, gampang menyimpulkan meskipun tanpa bukti, mereka mengandalkan naluri keibuan atau perempuan. Yang tidak dipahami oleh cowok.

"Bagaimana kau—" kata-kata Satoru membuat semakin bingung dengan keadaan. Termasuk Sumeragi maupun Kilik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku tidak punya anak, gadis kecil!" geram Kilik

"Kau ini lelaki bodoh yang pernah kutemui, iya? Seharusnya, kau mengunjungi atau bertanggung jawab kalau punya anak. Jangan lari donk dari kehidupan!" kata Philia menggurui Kilik.

Saking kesalnya, Philia menyerang secara bertubi-tubi, baik dari serangan atas, bawah, samping kiri, kanan, hingga melompat roll sambil salto. Memang, Kilik terlihat lemah karena Satoru sudah mengunci syarafnya. Namun, Kilik tidak mudah dipatahkan semangatnya.

"Ayolah, Kilik! Kalau kau menyayangi anakmu, temui Xianghua, dan meminta maaf. Meskipun terlambat, tetapi cewek akan selalu memaafkan kesalahan cowok. Lebih baik kau dibenci daripada menyesal tidak mengungkapkan kesalahannya. AKU BENCI COWOK SEPERTIMU!" Teriak Philia sambil menatap dengan aura kebencian. Saat itulah, Satoru maupun Sumeragi menghentikannya.

Kilik terkejut dengan 'bantuan' secara tiba-tiba oleh Satoru dan Sumeragi. Tetapi, apa yang diucapkan oleh Philia telah menusuk hatinya. Bahkan, membuka kembali memori lamanya. Tidak hanya itu, dia berharap waktu dikembalikan seperti semula, dan berharap bisa bersama dengan Xianghua.

"Kalian…mengapa?" Tanya Kilik meneteskan air matanya secara tidak sadar.

"Jangan salah, Satoru. Aku hanya menghentikan aksi gila Philia. Dia memang bodoh. Itu saja! Sebaiknya kau renungkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik aku bertanggung jawab, dan membesarkan seorang anak. Karena, dia adalah darah dagingku. Kalau aku tidak mengakui kesalahanku yang dulu, sama saja aku tidak gentle atau lari dari kenyataan." Kata Satoru menegaskan terhadapnya.

"Itu benar! Kau cuma cowok yang kabur, pengecut, dan tidak mau mengetahui keberadaan anakmu. Mumpung belum terlambat, sebaiknya kau berbaikan saja dengan Xianghua." Kata Sumeragi mengiyakan.

Kilik menyesal dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Dia bersyukur telah mendapatkan orang baru dikenal, tetapi sudah bisa menyadarkan dirinya. Sekarang, sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua, kesedihan yang melanda dirinya, diubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah. Aku menyesal apa yang telah aku perbuat. Tetapi, aku minta bantuan kalian. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan bertanggung jawab soal anakku, Xiba." Kata Kilik bernada sedih.

"Lalu, mengapa kami harus mempercayaimu, Kilik? Kau kan susah diberitahu?" kata Philia cemberut terhadapnya.

"Karena…aku ingin menyelesaikannya semuanya, tanpa tersisa. Aku ingin kalian semua ke The Ancient of Shrines bersamaku. Kita akan menyegel Algol." Kata Kilik.

"Algol?" Tanya Sumeragi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Philia pun mengangguk tegas. Dia tidak peduli dengan waktu yang berhenti, rekan-rekannya, maupun orang tidak tahu diri seperti Kilik. Yang jelas, semakin diselesaikan permasalahannya, semakin dia harus kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Jika tidak, Philia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

~o0o~

Ternyata, keputusan Philia memang ceroboh, dan fatal. Pasalnya, dia tidak berunding terlebih dahulu maupun bertanya kepada Satoru mengenai maksud menyegel Algol. Sebuah kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat oleh Philia.

"Maaf Satoru-san, Sumeragi-san. Aku tidak memikirkan jangka panjangnya. Aku kan ingin dia menyelesaikan permasalahannya, dan kembali ke rumah," kata Philia menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda menyesal.

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa sich tidak merundingkan terlebih dahulu. Kalau begini, tujuannya Algol disegel untuk apa?" kata Sumeragi menyalahkan Philia.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini bukan salahnya dia. Lagipula, keputusannya dia sudah tepat. Algol memang seorang dewa. Dewa yang memegang 2 senjata cahaya, dan kegelapan. Soul Calibur, dan Soul Edge." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Jadi, lawan kita adalah Dewa, begitu?" Tanya Sumeragi.

Satoru tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Dia punya hubungan jelek dengan salah satu Dewi. Namanya Juno. Nama Yunaninya adalah Hera. Sebenarnya, mendengarnya maupun mengucapkannya membuat dirinya muak terhadap Dewi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa, dia mengorbankan nyawa Desmond tanpa tahu konsekuensinya. Kalau saja jadi dia, lebih baik bergabung dengan Minerva atau merubah takdirnya sendiri. Dewa Dewi memang berpikir berat sebelah, menurut Satoru.

"Satoru?" kata Sumeragi memandang Satoru yang sedang melamun.

"Maaf. Memang, kita akan menghadapi Dewa yang memegang dua senjata sekaligus. Kata Kilik, itu penting demi kelangsungan kehidupan." Kata Satoru menjelaskan secara point nya.

"Jadi…kita bisa kembali ke dunia asal, begitu?" kata Sumeragi.

"Tentu saja. Kan tujuanku seperti itu," kata Philia tersenyum usil.

"Diam, gadis kecil! Ini kan semua salahmu," kata Sumeragi masih tidak terima keputusan sepihak oleh Philia.

"Apa katamu?!" kata Philia, dan menatap Sumeragi dengan tajam.

Saat mereka berdua bertengkar, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dengan cepat. Tidak hanya itu, di samping kiri dan kanan mereka, ada retakan tanah dan mengeluarkan lava yang cukup kecil. Kilik berkata, "Lebih baik, kita bergegas sebelum kita terjebak di dalam lava."

Semuanya sepakat untuk mengikuti usulan Kilik. Sumeragi, Satoru dan Philia bergerak pelan, sambil mencari bebatuan atau tanah yang tidak diguyuri oleh lava. Hawanya telah mencapai 1000 derajat Celsius. Cukup panas, bukan? Kilik menoleh kanan, dan kiri mencari jalan keluar. Sumeragi bergegas ke depan. Dia kesulitan mengatasi rintangan yang berlava.

"Tch! Kenapa kita harus melewati di sini?!" keluh Sumeragi.

"Sudah, kau diam saja, dan konsentrasi. Kalau ingin hidup, ikuti kata Kilik." Saran Philia.

Mau tidak mau, Sumeragi mengikuti usulan Philia. Tiba-tiba, cahaya langit yang awalnya merah, bercampur warna biru. Terlihat jelas, itu adalah pertarungan cahaya melawan kegelapan. Tanpa disadari, Kilik mengepalkan Primieval Weapon nya. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Sudah dimulai." Kata Kilik mengekspresikan kekesalan terhadap keadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kilik?" Tanya Satoru.

"Algol melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa. Jika dia berhasil berubah menjadi dewa seutuhnya, kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang. Ayo cepat!" kata Kilik bergegas menuju ke dalam The Ancient of Shrines.

Mereka bertiga sepakat dengan perkataan Kilik. Jika mereka tidak segera menyegel Algol, mereka tidak bisa kembali ke asalnya. Sama halnya dengan Kilik, bahwa tidak bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Sangat disayangkan.

The Ancient of Shrines sangat luas lokasinya. Banyak patung yang berdiri kokoh. Tidak hanya itu, banyak pahlawan yang berusaha untuk menyegel Dewa tersebut. Diantaranya, Siegfried, Mitsurugi, Raphael, Taki, Sophitia, dan pahlawan lainnya yang berusaha untuk mencegah musnahnya dunia. Terlihat sekali patungnya terlihat kokoh, tidak rusak maupun tidak pudar warnanya, yaitu warna hijau muda.

Philia, Sumeragi, Satoru, dan Kilik berjalan menuju ke pintu The Ancient of Shrines. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Dari pengamatan Kilik sendiri, Algol musuh yang paling berbahaya. Bayangkan, dia menggunakan 2 senjata terkuat di dunia, Soul Calibur di sebelah tangan kanan dan Soul Edge di sebelah tangan kiri. Meski begitu, tanpa kedua pedang saja sudah cukup kuat. Rival satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan ambisinya hanyalah Mitsurugi. Dia kalah, dan memberikan kedua pedang tersebut. Namun, samurai asal Jepang itu tidak tertarik, karena dia lebih mencari orang terkuat sekaligus menghentikan ambisi dirinya. Algol kagum dengan perkataannya, dan memutuskan untuk memperkuat diri demi mengalahkan Mitsurugi.

Ketika sudah mencapai pintu tersebut, suara menggema di dalam The Ancient of Shrines. Sontak, reaksi mereka berempat tekejut. Saat itulah, sepakat untuk mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Algol, di mana kau? Cepatlah keluar?!" teriak Kilik.

_"__Wahai manusia, mengapa kau datang ke sini? Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu pedangku?" Tanya suara Algol_

"Sori, tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pedangmu sama sekali." kata Satoru tersenyum.

_"__Manusia yang satu ini aneh. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Algol sekali lagi menanyakan tujuannya._

"Kami di sini…untuk menyegelmu, Dewa Algol. Keluarlah, dan bertarung!" teriak Sumeragi menantang.

"Sumeragi-san. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Philia berbisik.

"Dia harus dipancing dulu. Kan Dewa sama seperti Monster." Kata Sumeragi menjelaskan berbisik.

Lalu, muncul lah seorang Dewa berpakaian lengkap. Cahayanya menyilaukan kedua mata mereka berempat. Berambut cepak yang berwarna putih, matanya berwarna putih tanpa pupil sama sekali, mengenakan baju zirah berwarna emas kebiru-biruan, jubah pendek warna biru, dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Meski begitu, auranya bercampur dua warna. Yaitu warna biru milik Soul Calibur, dan warna merah milik Soul Edge. Karena kedua kekuatan itulah, Dewa tersebut bisa melayang.

_"__Berani-beraninya kau datang ke sini, wahai para manusia dan pendekar." Kata Algol_

"Begitu iya? Dia Dewa rupanya? Apa sebaiknya kita kabur?" saran Sumeragi.

"Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua. Bertarunglah, Wahai Dewa Algol!" teriak Kilik.

"Hehhhhh?! Serius nich? Kalau begitu, aku juga harus membantu Kilik, mau tidak mau." Kata Philia menggigil gemetaran, karena untuk pertama kalinya, harus menghadapi Dewa.

Sementara Satoru hanya terdiam. Mereka sepakat untuk menyerang ke Algol.

~o0o~

Kilik menghindari serangan Algol. Dia menangkis serangannya, dan memutarkan tongkatnya. Namun, serangan tersebut mudah dipatahkan oleh Dewa tersebut, dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan petir kegelapan, dan menyambar Kilik. Pendekar menangkisnya, dan melakukan lompatan roll ke belakang. Philia mencoba menyerang dari arah belakang. Tetapi, gerakannya bisa dibaca dengan mudah. Algol menengok ke belakang, dan menyerang kekuatan penuh. Philia kena serangan tersebut, dan tersungkur ke tanah. Sumeragi tidak mau kalah, dia menggunakan sihir Undine.

"Namur Sven Parariz Taranamis Yach." Teriak Sumeragi membacakan mantra Undine. Tiba-tiba muncul pohon yang menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Philia, dan Kilik.

Satoru menyerang Algol. Algol sudah hapal gerakan Satoru, dan langsung menyerang dari arah samping sambil menyerang berbentuk X. Tetapi, dia juga membaca gerakan Algol, dan menghindar dari sisi kanan. Lalu, menusuknya dengan arah cepat. Sontak, Algol sedikit terkejut, dan berhasil ditangkis oleh Soul Calibur. Kilik melakukan lompatan sambil menyerang dari arah atas. Dengan auranya, Dewa tersebut mengeluarkan amarah yang terpancar di aura biru maupun merah. Saat itulah, Kilik maupun Satoru menghindar, dan Satoru melemparkan pisau ke Algol. Namun, berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah.

_"__Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, manusia dan pendekar?" Tanya Algol menantang_

"Belum." Kata Satoru singkat, dan menjentikkan jari. Muncullah Philia dan Sumeragi melakukan arm booster ke arah Algol.

Algol belum pernah tahu teknik 'baru' tersebut, dan berusaha menangkisnya. Tetapi, mereka berdua berteriak, dan Philia mengucapkan sebuah mantra, "Jazarta Et Namu."

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua menjadi bayangan. Lalu, mereka muncul kembali dari bawah, langsung menyerang habis-habisan. Algol terkena serangan bertubi-tubi oleh Sumeragi, dan Philia, hingga membuatnya hampir terperosok ke sebuah lubang. Arenanya berbentuk lingkaran, polanya mirip seperti peradaban Aztec. Bedanya, ada akar pohon warna merah yang terpancar dan langit berubah-ubah seperti aurora.

_"__Kalian! Tidak kusangka kalian begitu pintar menggunakan sihir," kata Algol._

"Huh! Hanya seginikah kekuatan Dewa?!" kata Sumeragi remeh.

Algol melancarkan serangan petir. Kali ini, dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Petir tersebut menyambar Sumeragi dan Philia. Namun, berhasil dihindar oleh mereka. Saat itulah, Satoru berteriak.

"Jangan dihindar! Kalian akan—"

Terlambat. Philia maupun Sumeragi terkena sambaran petir secara berantai. Algol memang merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan membuat mereka berdua lengah. Akibatnya, mereka terkena serangannya. Satoru dan Kilik menyerang dengan cepat. Dengan lincahnya, Kilik mengayunkan tongkat Primieval Weapon sebanyak 3 kali, dan melakukan lompatan. Algol menangkisnya. Dia tidak sadar, kalau Satoru menggunakan dua senjata sekaligus. Yaitu, Hidden Blade di balik sarung tangannya. Bentuknya segitiga lancip, dan menancapkan ke dalam pinggang Algol sendiri.

_"__Apa?! Kau—"Algol mengerang kesakitan. _

Tidak disangka, Satoru menyerangnya dengan susah payah, tanpa berpikir atau menganalisa titik kelemahan lawan. Seperti dikatakan Kilik sebelumnya, Algol memang hampir menjadi seorang Dewa, jika sudah melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa. Ritual ini dilakukan ketika Algol mandi di sebuah air murni dari pohon nenek moyang. Akar itu adalah sumber mata air murni, dan tidak terasa bau sama sekali.

"Maaf Algol. Tetapi, aku harus menyegelmu. Etar Sahar Yarae Omasiga Bartolomejyana!" teriak Satoru. Tiba-tiba, Hidden Bladenya dilumuri tetesan darah, dan membentuk tulisan-tulisan sihir.

Kilik membantu Sumeragi, dan Philia untuk bangkit. Satoru terus menancapkan ke pinggang. Dia terus menekan, hingga berhasil menyegelnya. Algol mengerang kesakitan, dan berusaha menikam Satoru. Saat itulah, Kilik datang menolongnya. Dia melindungi Satoru dan menahan serangan Algol dengan menggunakan Primieval Weapon.

"Ayo, Satoru! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Kilik.

"Aku tahu!" balas teriak Satoru.

Langit berubah menjadi hitam, merah sampai kuning. Tiga warna terus menerus yang bermunculan, membuat dinding maupun lantai The Ancient of Shrines runtuh. Sumeragi bangun, dan melihat Kilik sedang melindungi Satoru dari serangan Algol. Dia terkejut, dan berusaha membantunya.

"Biarkan aku membantu kalian berdua!" teriak Sumeragi.

"Pergilah! Kami baik-baik saja! Kau ingin kembali ke dunia nyata, bukan? Cepatlah bawa Primieval Weapon sebelum hancur berkeping-keping," kata Satoru.

"Tetapi, kalau tongkat itu aku ambil, pastinya—"

"Aku paham, Sumeragi. Tapi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain!" kata Satoru nada tinggi.

"Cepat, Sumeragi! Aku ingin menebus kesalahan masa lalu. Sudah saatnya kau—" tiba-tiba, Sumeragi maju untuk menahan serangan Algol dengan pedangnya.

Kilik maupun Satoru terkejut dengan bantuan oleh Sumeragi. Dasar nekat, kata Satoru dalam hati. Mestinya, dia memberikan pilihan untuk bertahan hidup kepada Philia maupun Sumeragi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kilik.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau adalah teman kami sekarang. Biarpun kau punya masa lalu, paling tidak kau ingin menebusnya, bukan?" kata Sumeragi tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Kilik.

"Dia pasti memaafkanmu. Lagipula, kau sudah memperbaiki kesalahanmu," kata Sumeragi masih tersenyum. Kemudian, muncul Philia datang untuk menahan serangan Algol.

"Diamlah! Tetapi…emang benar kata Sumeragi-san," kata Philia.

Algol terkejut. Mengapa mereka berempat ingin mengorbankan diri? Padahal, masa depan mereka masih panjang. Algol hanya sedikit tersenyum, dan berkata, _"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk menyegel diriku sendiri."_

"Ehhh? Mengapa?" Tanya Philia.

_"__Manusia memang menarik. Kalian berempat telah melampaui harapanku. Jadi, aku akan membiarkan kalian tetap hidup. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, wahai manusia dan pendekar." _Tiba-tiba, tubuh Algol berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Tidak hanya itu, pedang Soul Calibur dan Soul Edge bersatu, hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat.

Satoru, Kilik, Philia dan Sumeragi melihat cahaya putih tersebut, dan mereka jatuh pingsan. Mata mereka menjadi gelap gulita seolah-olah ditidurkan kembali.

~o0o~

"Bangun. Kilik, ayo bangun," kata suara seorang perempuan lembut.

Kilik terbangun, dan reaksinya terkejut. Dia telah sampai ke kehidupan normalnya, China. Tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana Satoru, Sumeragi, dan Philia?

"Permisi…apa kau melihat tiga pemuda yang—" tiba-tiba, dia dikejutkan oleh ciuman bibir yang hangat oleh seorang perempuan. Ciuman itu benar-benar hangat, dan meleleh di bibirnya, seakan-akan perempuan itu sedang menangis.

Saking terkejutnya, Kilik melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Dia merasa mual sekaligus bingung dengan perempuan ini.

"Kau…kenapa?" Tanya Kilik.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu," kata perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang indah. Mengenakan baju china warna biru, mengenakan ikat rambut ala china zaman dahulu, dan menggendong seorang putra.

"Apa dia—" kata Kilik dipotong oleh seorang perempuan.

"Iya. Ini anak kita, Xiba," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata, perempuan ini mantan kekasihnya. Xianghua. Kilik merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya. Lalu, dia menoleh sekitar, bahwa Primieval Weapon telah menghilang. Namun, itu tidaklah penting. Baginya, bersama perempuan ini adalah keinginan dia yang terakhir.

"Lucu sekali anaknya. Xianghua, aku…aku minta maaf udah bikin kau menderita." Kata Kilik menunduk sedih.

Xianghua terdiam mendengar permintaan maafnya. Kemudian, dia terus menggendong anaknya.

"Tetapi…aku tidak akan lari. Karena, dia ini anakku. Meskipun kita tidak bersama kembali, tetapi aku—"

"Tidak masalah. Meskipun aku sudah bersuami jenderal. Tetapi, di hatiku hanya milikmu seorang. Biarpun aku punya anak yang banyak dari suamiku, kau adalah ayah sekaligus suami pertama bagiku. Lagipula, kau sudah memperbaiki kesalahanmu yang dulu, bukan?" kata Xianghua tersenyum lebar.

Kilik menangis, dan merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Kali ini, dia bersumpah untuk menjaganya sampai dia akan memberikan tongkat Kali-Yuga kepada anak laki-lakinya, Xiba.

Sementara itu, Philia, Sumeragi, dan Satoru terbangun dari Colloseum II. Mereka bertiga melihat para penonton yang masih bersorak gembira. Artinya, waktu telah kembali normal. Pita-pita berterbangan dari langit, membuat pertandingan semakin seru. Meskipun mereka bertiga terbangun, para penonton masih tetap senang.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Philia.

"Apa kita sudah kembali, Satoru?" Tanya balik Sumeragi.

"Sepertinya…begitu. Primieval Weapon nya di mana?" Tanya Satoru.

"Ayoooo…pertarungan mulai. Jangan tidur siang doank!" teriak penonton.

"Betul! Ayo bertarung! Sumeragi vs Philia. Kalaupun ada Satoru, itu cuma penggembira saja." Teriak penonton sambil tertawa karena telah meremehkan Satoru.

Satoru jengkel dengan para penonton. Kali ini, dia bersungguh-sungguh membungkam mulutnya mereka, dengan mengalahkan Philia dan Sumeragi.

"Primieval Weapon aku urus nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin mengalahkan kalian berdua!" tantang Satoru.

"Hooo…Satoru akhirnya mulai serius?! Aku tidak mau kalah darimu," kata Philia tantang balik.

"Kalian ini masih anak kecil! Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari senior maupun gadis kecil seperti kalian." Kata Sumeragi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pura-pura menyerah. Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian!" teriak Satoru.

"Setuju!" teriak Philia.

"Ayo!" teriak Sumeragi.

Mereka akhirnya saling menyerang satu sama lain, tanpa pedulikan keberadaan Primieval Weapon. Sebenarnya, benda tersebut sudah disimpan di suatu tempat oleh Algol. Soal lokasi tersebut, hanya dia yang tahu. Dewa itu berterima kasih kepada mereka berempat untuk mengetahui seberapa tangguh mereka dalam bertarung, dan tujuan hidup mereka. Karena itulah, dia memilih menyegelkan diri, karena sudah paham apa yang terjadi jika kalah nanti.

**Tamat**


End file.
